1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new method of controlling weeds, and in particular it relates to a new method of protecting turfgrasses against both weed infestation and the presence of other undesired turfgrasses.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Protection of turf has always been a difficult problem because the users of turfs generally have very high standards and require a top quality in the turf. The severe requirements are probably due to their aesthetic needs which are far away of the classical requirements of agricultural users such as farmers, whose needs are directed to production considerations which do not involve anything on the appearance of the fields.
A problem of turf care is that the pesticidal treatment should be safe and not pvytotoxic for the desired turfgrass while being effective in controlling the weed species found infesting the turf.
Another problem of turf care is that it is often necessary maintain a monoculture turfgrass stand where no turfgrasses other than the desired single turfgrass species is present. This presents problems in that once another turfgrass species is present in the monoculture, many known agrochemicals will not selectively control the unwanted turfgrass species without also damaging the desired species.
Treatment of crops against weed infestation by isoxazoles is known, for example from European Patent Publication Nos. 0487357, 0527036, and 0560482. However, there is no indication in these publications that isoxazoles specifically control turfgrasses, much less that they meet the above cited requirements with regard to the protection of turfs. Furthermore, there is no suggestion in these publications that the isoxazoles possess any selectivity in their control of different turfgrasses.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide a method of control of weed species found in turf.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method of controlling undesired turfgrass species contaminating areas occupied, or to be occupied by, one or more desired turfgrass species.
A still further object of the invention is to overcome the existing problem of turf care, especially the problems as here above explained.
Suprisingly, it has been found that these objects may be fulfilled in whole or in part by the present invention.